


Thinking with my heart

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambrosia loosens inhibitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking with my heart

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet I wrote a few months ago and just now decided it was finished enough to post

The leaders of the fleet were gathered in Admiral Adama’s quarters having just finished dealing with the latest Cylon crisis. A bottle was opened and each person gladly received their glass. Silence was heard while they sipped their drinks and gradually all but the Admiral himself and one other drifted away to take care of other business.

The other occupant sat her glass down and silently asked permission for another glass. He nodded and she poured herself a small amount of the green liquid. Slowly, as they finished dealing with all their paper work, they moved closer together till they were sitting next to each other. They both looked up at the same time and the tension in the room increased. She started to lean towards him to get this ‘thing’ between them out in the open but he stopped her when he said “I think you have had too much ambrosia.”

“No.” She looked mildly offended at the suggestion. “I’ve had just enough that I’m thinking with my heart rather than my head.” She continued leaning closer to him and, after one final glance in his eyes, kissed him.

Never let it be said that Laura Roslin lacked courage.


End file.
